


Late Night Prosthesis

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Late night shenanigans, M/M, medic and engie are both insomniac nerds, mentions of amputation, platonic or romantic! your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: “You’re impossible.” “Yeah well that’s what makes me so endearin’ to you, ain’t it?”





	Late Night Prosthesis

Medic was startled awake as he heard a rather loud knock on the door of the medical bay. He squinted and looked to the clock on the wall nearest to him. 2:43 am. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep- he supposed he had just closed his eyes for a bit too long. 

Regardless, another loud knock came from the door. 

“Scheiße- Ok, ok, I‘m coming,“ He yelled out, rubbing his face to get the last remains of tiredness out of him. In his head he was already thinking about who it would be. Scout and Pyro probably did something stupid again. Or maybe Soldier-

“Howdy there Doc.”

Medic was immediately pulled out of his thoughts. There before him, seemingly slightly embarrassed about something, was Engineer. Not what he expected but seeing as he was also one to stay up late, not entirely unprecedented.

“Hope I’m not botherin’ you or anythin’- I just uh. Need your help,” He grinned sheepishly. 

“Not at all. I wasn’t doing much,” Medic chuckled, leaning on the doorframe a bit. “So. What is it you need?”

“You’ve uh. You’ve amputated limbs before, yeah?” 

Medic blinked a couple of times, a confused smile coming to his face. “Yes, of course I... have. Why do you ask?” He said, standing up a little straighter while still keeping a hand on the door. 

“Well..” Was the only word Engineer had let out before moving his right arm from behind him- something Medic hadn’t even noticed he was doing until then. 

“Engie oh my god.”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Why what?” 

“Why- why is your hand gone?” Medic sighed, motioning to the bloody, cloth covered stump Engineer had presented before him. He paused, trying to pick out the right words to explain himself 

“Y’know Doc. I don’t really kn- Ok, ok, I’m gonna stop playin’ dumb with you, I really wanted a robot hand.”

“Engie please, it’s too early for this.”

“Sorry.”

“You know if- if you wanted to get your hand amputated so badly, you could’ve come to me first. And- ok you know what, never mind, just come inside before you die of blood loss or something,” Medic said exasperatedly, opening the door wider so Engie could shuffle his way inside. 

“Take a seat, I’ll be with you in a moment,” Medic said, pointing to the operating table as he went to remove his Quick-Fix from where it was hanging on the wall. With only a little difficulty, Engie managed to pull himself up, kicking his feet a little as Medic fixed the medigun into it’s holding place. He then fiddled with the settings dial a bit before switching it on and pointing it towards Engie’s stump. 

“Honestly, what made you want to do this? At 3 in the morning specifically?” He asked as he started carefully unwrapping the cloth on it. 

“It was more 2 in the morning actually. I just didn’t come to you for a lil while. And I have no idea. Impulse I guess,” He said, wincing a bit as last of the cloth was removed and discarded. Medic just shook his head. 

“You’re impossible,” He said as the Quick-Fix did it’s job and started healing over Engie’s handiwork. 

“Yeah well that’s what makes me so endearin’ to you, ain’t it?” Engie grinned, raising his goggles and winking to the doctor. Medic smiled and rolled his eyes, shoving him playfully as he let out a laugh. 

As soon as the stump had healed over, Medic did a final inspection to make sure everything was in order. “Well, I can’t find anything wrong. Did you have any ideas for this prosthetic of yours?”

“I already built three different models.”

“Of course you did.”

Engie merely chuckled as he slid off the table. “I have one I think you’ll really like actually. Mind if I go get it?” He asked. 

“Of course. I’ll be here,” Medic nodded, watching Engie walk out before sitting back at his desk. He started tapping his foot on the floor as he waited for his late night patient to return. After a minute or two of waiting, he closed his eyes. Just to rest them for a little bit...

“Doc. Doc. Doc!” 

Medic let out a confused noise, not realizing he had fallen asleep again. 

“Ach, apologies,” He yawned, sitting up a little straighter. 

“No worries. I shouldn’t be keepin’ you up this late as it is anyways,” Engie shrugged. Medic merely waved him off. “Now, where is this hand you were so excited about?” 

Engie’s face almost lit up as he presented his invention, something that could’ve only come from his family alone. 

“It’s called the Gunslinger. This lil ol’ thing functions as a wrench, counts towards my health points, and can knock a man dead in three hits. I’ve had it built for the longest time- but I’ve never been able to try it,” He gushed, Medic’s curiosity getting the better of him. He reached for it, Engie handing it over and smiling giddily as Medic looked at it with awe. 

“Think you could help me put it on?” Engie chuckled, putting his arm around Medic’s shoulders. Medic looked back to him, a new fire in his eyes. 

“Oh hell yes,” Medic answered, placing it on the desk and hurrying to grab Engie a chair so they could get started. 

They ended up working on it for around an hour and a half- not because it was difficult or anything, they just kept interrupting their own progress with stories and jokes they usually didn’t have time to tell each other during the day. When they had finally finished, they leaned back and admired their work, Engie wiggling the fingers a bit to try it out. 

“Ok, I’ll be right back. I just have to make sure it works properly,” Medic said before he got up and left the medical bay, Engie watching him as he did so. He was slightly confused but merely shrugged it off and continued to move his fingers around as he waited. 

“Heads up!”

Engie perked up, looking back towards the doorway. Medic then threw an apple in his direction, Engie leaning over to catch it with his new prosthetic before it hit the ground. Medic nodded in approval, going back to his seat and placing two cups of coffee on the desk- one for each of them. He took a sip as Engie tossed the apple between his two hands before taking it in his new one and crushing it. 

“Aw fuck, sorry Doc,” He frowned as juice and bits of fruit fell onto the desk and the floor. “Guess I got a little too excited, heheh.”

“That’s quite alright,” Medic chuckled, reaching under his desk. He handed Engie a towel, using it to both wipe off his hand and clean up the mess he had made. 

“Happy with it?” Medic asked as Engie took his own cup of coffee and took a sip. 

“More than. Thanks a bunch Doc,” He beamed, carefully taking a hold of Medic’s free hand. 

“It was my pleasure my friend. But you owe me one now,” Medic teased, receiving a laugh from the now goggleless Texan. 

“But of course. How’s about I get started on that new medigun you’ve made blueprints for, huh?“ 

“The one that messes with Spys’ disguises?”

“You betcha.” 

“Deal!”


End file.
